Curse 20
by Mary85
Summary: Emma, Mary Margert, David, Neal, and Henry just got back from Neverland. The Storybrook they knew is now different. Who is to blame for the reenactment of the curse? Regina? Tamara? Gold? Read on to find out, and to see how different this new town is. ::UPDATE:: Yes the chapters are short that will change. Also in true OUAT fashion, things won't all be explian right away. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**The curse 2.0**

Neverland, they never thought they were going to have to leave it. But they were. Neverland. They had escaped for their lives, escaped for their memories, and escaped, because there was nothing else. The battle was won, but the war was not over. Now they had to go back. Emma looked up to the sun while she was grabbing more water for her canteen. This place had been a place to rejuvenate. Of course that wasn't first on her mind when she was being chased on foot by Hook just a few days before. Now that battle was won, and it was time to relax and get ready to go back to Storybrook. Just a couple of weeks went by and much has happen. If you look at Emma you can see the exhaustion running down the lines on her face. They didn't escape to Neverland because they wanted to, no, because they had to. Magic was discovered in Storybrook and no one was safe. Greg and Tamara were out to steal magic for themselves. It only got them killed. Now Emma might be the one killed when she has to explain to Regina why Henry and she escaped. It was just them, her parents too, Neal, and Hook the stole away. During the course of that last battle in Storybrook where Tamara had all the power she wanted, Emma made a drastic destination. Hide on the boat. Tamara had no idea about Hook's boat. "Ready!" Emma's thoughts were interrupted by her mother who was more excited to return home. "Yes in a minute, just grabbing more water." The blonde tighten the cap on the canteen and sighed. Remembering when she and Henry escaped to the boat and watching as Tamara was fighting David, and Neal. Two important men her life. Everything happened so quickly, David and Neal ran onto the boat where Emma, Henry, and Snow already where. Tamara was growing, her evilness was enhancing. She had already "done a way" with Regina, and Gold was no longer the dark one. Drastic measures needed to take place. In a panic Emma remembered how her dad had a bean, threw it in the water, and off they went. Now, it was time to go back. Thanks to Hook and his secret magical bean they were going home. But what home were they going to? Tamara was wreaking havoc on the town, with her puppet Greg by her side. Was it really safe? Regardless it had to be done; it was time to go back to that town to finish up what they started. Magic beans cannot grow in Neverland, but they flourish in Main. She took a deep breath and went off to find her family, and her ride home.

"Look there it is!" Henry was so excited to see the shoreline of Storybrook. Everything looked normal, nothing seemed out of place, and the town seemed well, quite the same. "Yes, home." Mary Margret blew out a sigh of relief, but also one of anticipation. What were they going to find? It has only been a couple of weeks, and them going back was a chance they were not sure was necessary the wisest of decisions. But, it had to be done. Neal was steering the boat like a pro, with his son by his side, Emma couldn't help but stare. "You think Hook is going to find a way back here?" Emma's daydream was broken, "Oh, I don't think so." She looked up at the tall blonde man next to her. She had his eyes, and his hair. It was still weird to think that this young man was also her dad. "Let's hope so, I tied him up pretty tight, and magic beans take forever to grow in Neverland."

"I'm sure if he makes his way back here David, we will be ready for him. I must admit though, it's nice to finally breathe."

"Well," David gazed to the shoreline, "let's hope Tamara's powers were only temporary like Rumple said they would be."

"Yeah." Emma didn't want to even think about it.

The boat finally pulled up to the dock, but they were careful not to jump out. The town needed to be scoped out. Emma walked towards the edge as Neal pulled out his telescope to get a deeper look at the town. They were invisible to the naked eye. "Oh look there's Ruby!" Emma pointed towards the long hair brunette jogging on the pier. Ruby had Pongo. Than another man showed up to chat with Ruby, he was wearing Emma's sheriff badge. "Hey isn't that Hansel and Gretel's dad?" Emma looked closer, it was! At that moment Emma jumped out of the boat to confront a surprised Sherriff. "Where did you come from?"

"No questions, why are you wearing my badge?" Emma yanked at the gold star clipped to his coat. "Um, this, right here? Darling, only the Sheriff wears this."

"I know! I'm the Sheriff!"

"Dear, I think you need to see Dr. Hopper, or Dr. Whale, I have never met you before, and you certainty are not the Sheriff." With that he nodded and walked off, leaving Emma bewildered. The rest of her family jumped by her side in question as they overheard the conversation. "What was that about?" Mary Margret looked over to Emma, Emma's eyes were widened. "Guy's" she flipped around and her family could see the fear on her eyes, "I think the town is cursed again!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Regina!" Emma turned around and looked at her family, "She has to be the reason." Emma knew that Regina was going to do something drastic. She wanted to go with them to Neverland, but there was no way the Charmings, Emma, or even Rumble who also stayed behind would let her. "We need to find her." Emma turned around to face her parents. "This is not right."

The trio began their march towards Regina's house with Henry in hand. It was clear that the familiar faces on the streets had no idea who they were. Stares where everywhere. "I don't understand why would my mom do this?" You can see in Henry's eyes disappointment. Every time he thought his mom was making progress, she just took a step back.

"I don't know kid." Emma knelt down beside him, "But we are going to find out."

They made their way to Regina's house, their it stood tall and gander, Emma wanted to knock it down so badly. "Regina open up!" Emma knocked forcefully on the door. "We know what you did when we were gone, and we want answers! Open up!"

"Can I help you?" A curly red hair man with glasses open the door, a bit annoyed.

"Archie?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Do I know you?"

"Um..." Emma took a peek inside, "I'm looking for Regina."

Archie turned his head and yelled, and what came out of his mouth shocked everyone. "Honey! Someone is at the door for you!" The look on the Charmings faces were priceless.

"Did he just say Honey?" Snow turned and whispered to David.

"Maybe he is like sheriff Graham?" Though David couldn't really compare the two.

"You know she will be a minute, why don't you all come inside, you all look very tired." He motion for them to enter and they reluctantly went in.

They made their way to the living room where Archie motion for them to sit. He than proceeding to go up stairs. You could hear chatter and than the family saw Archie come back down with Regina in tow.

"Can I help you?" Regina's smile was the same, inviting, but without it's usual sting. She looked the same, except she was wearing workout clothes, and her hair was tied back. She sat down next to Snow, who instinctively moved away.

"Regina, what's going on?" Emma stood up to take control. The look on Regina's face was of confusion as she watched the blonde eye her down.

"I'm sorry? I don't know what's going on? Did you just move here? Are you having trouble?" Regina's facial expression went from confused to bewilderment. Emma using her magical ability leaned in towards Regina,

"Are you telling me you have no idea who we are, and what problem we might have?"

"Yes, I do not, should I? I apologize if I have mistaken you." Regina's kind words were so foreign to everyone that you couldn't hear a pin drop.

"Who is that?" Emma pointed to Henry who was standing silently in the corner of the living room.

"I don't know, I thought it was their son." She gestured to the Charmings. Emma stood back, and knew with that question, Regina was telling the truth. She looked back towards Henry who's expression on his face was almost indescribable

"I'm sorry, but we are visiting, looking at possibly moving here." Snow spoke up, unable to shack the current conversation from her memory. "We got very um, sick on the drive up, and we also are having trouble finding a place."

"Oh Grannies is just right down the road off of Main St." Regina eyed everyone, they couldn't all be harmless, maybe the short haired Burnett was right, they were just sick. "Why don't you have dinner with use tonight say 6?" With that she got up to the sound of the door opening and someone shouting. "Regina! It's Ruby! Are you ready for our run?!"

Emma knew that she was in for something, whatever this was, she needed to get to the bottom of it. Or should she? Regina seemed nice, did she want the evil queen back? Looking on she saw Ruby enter in her same workout clothes from earlier that day. Yes she needed to figure it out, because there were innocent people who lost their memories, who lost themselves. Maybe she could find a way to regain everyone's memories, and leave Regina's behind?


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry that this is taking so long! My computer was stolen. Things will be updates soon!


End file.
